


Hollow

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon quote, Drabble, Inanition, NORW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>My friend had no breakfast himself, for it was one of his peculiarities that in his more intense moments he would permit himself no food, and I have known him presume upon his iron strength until he has fainted from pure inanition.</i> -- NORW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

Slowly the world came back again, and he blinked several times to make the patterns of the cloth several inches from his nose come into focus.

 _That's Watson's waistcoat_ , he realized a moment before his tongue acknowledged the milk and brandy concoction that was being tipped into his mouth. It being too late to protest, he swallowed, hoping that his wretched stomach would accept the offering in spite of the uncertainty which still haunted him.

Thankfully, it did. He found Watson's eyes and smiled ruefully. "And will you say 'I told you so'?" he asked.

"Not in front of Lestrade."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: [http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/473650.html](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/473650.html#cutid1) in response to the "waistcoat" challenge at lj comm "holmes100".


End file.
